In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the fourth generation (4G) cellular network includes a radio access network (e.g., referred to as a long term evolution (LTE) network) and a wireless core network (e.g., referred to as an evolved packet core (EPC) network). The LTE network is often called an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN). The EPC network is an Internet protocol (IP) packet-switched core network that supports high-speed wireless and wireline broadband access technologies. The EPC network allows user equipment (UEs) to access various services by connecting to the LTE network, an evolved high rate packet data (eHRPD) radio access network (RAN), and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN) RAN. The EPC network is a complex system that includes a number of network nodes that communicate with each other when UEs are accessing the EPC network. An evolved packet system (EPS) is defined to include both the LTE and EPC networks. EPS seeks to improve mobile technology through higher bandwidth, better spectrum efficiency, wider coverage, enhanced security, and full interworking with other access networks.
A UE may fail to connect to a RAN due to a variety of events, such as, for example, network resource or bandwidth exhaustion, connection issues, etc. When the UE fails to connect to the RAN, the UE may perform retry procedures that control the frequency of connection or attach attempts to the RAN. During the retry procedures, the UE may power cycle or reset (e.g., power off and on), which may clear retry throttling timers and/or forbidden RAN (e.g., a public land mobile network (PLMN)) and tracking area lists. Without the retry throttling timers and/or the forbidden PLMN and tracking area lists, the UE may attempt to connect to the RAN numerous times. Such excessive attempts to connect to the RAN may cause overuse of network resources provided in the RAN, which may provide poor user experiences for other UEs connected to the RAN.